


Silence

by ItzAlycia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzAlycia/pseuds/ItzAlycia
Summary: The aftermath of Infinity War and how it affects Rocket. I know this has been done many times, but I just felt like writing about it. This is my first fic uploaded to a website, so please don't be too harsh :P.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Marvel or any of its characters and franchises.





	Silence

Silence. The noise he never expected, or necessarily hoped to hear for that matter. Silence; It drowned out his screams and cries whenever he merely caught sight of the dismal and inconspicuous Benatar. The clash of sound surrounding his ears was just too unbearable. So unbearable, that it drained all colour from the previously glistening scarlet orbs, of which were his eyes. His eyes, which held nothing but love and adoration for the ones he used to call his family.

His family; the ones who he thought would never abandon him, ended up abandoning him. It wasn't their fault, though. Wasn't their fault was what he told himself as false comfort. This whole situation happened because some purple bastard snapped his fingers. Gamora's father; her father who supposedly loved her, with all the heart he could pretend to muster up within all the emptiness he held there. The emptiness which he, himself used to possess. That was, at least, until he discovered that he could relate to Thanos on a personal level to a point. For he, a profoundly known galactic badass, had a child of his own; same as him. A child that wasn't his by blood; same as him. What made the pair different, however, was that one of them was eager to sacrifice everything.

One was willing to sacrifice everything, all for a worthless rock. One of the six other pointless rocks that took everything away from him. His dignity, his home, his family. He was clueless as to what to do next, but he had understood quite early on that things weren't gonna get easier, or brighter. He wasn't exploring the galaxy any more, let alone guarding and protecting the creatures who lived in it, meaning that he couldn't be a Guardian of the Galaxy. Seeing no alternative solution, he found himself becoming involved in defending the pitiful planet of Earth, which served as a fitting distraction for the time being.

It was at least better than thinking about the endless void in his mind but still kept him well aware of the cruel and bitter fact that he was alone, was always going to be like this, and that he had nothing. Nothing left to keep his mind off every affliction his body and soul had been through. The same body and soul that had come into contact with an infinity stone. So, why couldn't he get past this? Why was emotional torture more painful than its physical counterpart? The silence was like a powerful blade that pierced through him, tearing him apart from the inside out. If the agony didn't kill him, the silence unquestionably would.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rocket :( Thank goodness for Endgame


End file.
